


Aware and Uneasy

by AgeOfAlejandro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfAlejandro/pseuds/AgeOfAlejandro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are the broken werewolf and the fractured noble. Two mis-matched puzzle pieces that mostly fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aware and Uneasy

On several levels, Sirius Black is very aware he does not deserve someone like Remus Lupin. Remus is sweet and kind and gentle, and is always doing little things for him like cooking his favorite breakfast (which he cheerfully eats and neglects to thank Remus for). Sirius is also aware that he takes advantage of Remus's good nature. Sometimes, when Remus is doing work for the Order or for whatever temporary job he has at the moment, Sirius purposely distracts him by fucking him into their couch, their floor, or their mattress, even when Remus tells him he has work he really should be doing. And then, without a word, he leaves him come-covered and alone on their couch, their floor, their bed, and takes a shower.

* * *

Remus Lupin wonders some days why he loves Sirius. The man is _so_ fucked up! They are the broken werewolf and the fractured noble. Two mis-matched puzzle pieces that mostly fit. Sirius hurts him, he accepts it anyway. He lets Sirius distract him when he should be working _(that thing he does with his tongue is impossible to ignore...I wish he would listen to me when I ask him to leave me be, at least until I finish...)_. He knows it isn't healthy for him to accept this from his boyfriend, even though he also knows Sirius would go to the ends of the earth for him. He hesitates to explain it to himself—the empty silence that happens after sex, sometimes, the thoughtless comment, the recklessness complacency with which Sirius seems to regard their relationship, as if it weren't something they both needed to protect and nurture—all things that contribute to Remus's frequent uneasiness about them as a couple.

And then, they spend a day curled up in the sun on their couch, lolling around on the cushions, laughing and making love while the birds chirp on their balcony, and the uneasiness dissipates. Sirius comes home from the store with a jar of chocolate spread and a new book he knows Remus will like. And, Remus always loves the second day after the full moon each month, because he wakes up with Sirius curled around him and the bruises are mostly healed and he smiles at the ceiling before he gets up to face the day.


End file.
